


The First Note

by tmo



Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, High School, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: He's used to being the quiet, distant type.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	The First Note

Kakashi opened his locker, the rain pouring just outside. Before he could think of umbrellas, he found the note hanging off the edge of his backpack. 

Glancing around, Kakashi found there wasn’t anyone else left in the locker area and carefully unfolded it.

Carefully handwritten were the words: ‘I just need you to know. I like you.’

Hesitant, Kakashi wondered. Who had written this? Someone from his class? His grade? 

Iruka?

Hope and skepticism fought in his throat.

But he still pocketed the note. All the way home, he kept it warm with his fingers as thoughts rained around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! God, now I want to write a full-blow high school AU again but like... classic shoujo  
> was trying to imply with the title that it was the first note Iruka ever wrote him hehe


End file.
